This invention relates to an elongate wiper blade assembly of the kind comprising a yoke structure having a plurality of yokes provided with claw members for supporting backing means carrying two wiper blades. In particular, the invention relates to a wiper blade assembly for motor vehicles.
A known elongate wiper blade assembly of the kind referred to is described in EP-A-0327233 and has a single backing member constituting the said backing means which carries both of the wiper blades. The backing member is specifically designed for carrying two wiper blades and is not interchangeable with backing members intended to be used with wiper blade assemblies having a single wiper blade.
Another known elongate wiper blade assembly of the kind referred to is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,565. In this known wiper blade the backing means consists of two separate backing strips each carrying a different one of the two wiper blades and the claw members are arranged in longitudinally spaced apart pairs for supporting the two backing strips. However the two claw members of each longitudinally spaced apart pair are movable independently of each other so that the two backing strips are supported independently of each other along their lengths.